


What You Want

by Sarolonde



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood Drinking, Body Worship, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Smut, victorian london
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarolonde/pseuds/Sarolonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reluctantly attending a despicable human pet auction, Tetsurou's unbelievably grateful he did, for if he hadn't he would never have met the most beautiful creature he's ever set his eyes on. Intrigued and enamoured, Tetsurou wants Kei more than he’s ever wanted anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So Damn Tempting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deusreks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deusreks/gifts), [katzette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katzette/gifts).



> Happy birthday to the wonderful [Kat](http://katzette.tumblr.com/) <3 who, I discovered recently, wrote the very first [KuroTsuki fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2368754/chapters/5230808) that I ever read! Such an amazingly talented writer, I'm always excited to read more of your work ^_^ I hope you like it.
> 
> This is my favourite genre to write, it feels like home. My version of vampires differ greatly from most; I see them as more alive in the way their bodies continue to function (so breathing and warmth etc. still happens), just fyi.
> 
> KuroTsuki Week, Day 5-6: Fantasy
> 
>  **Warning:** depictions of slavery.

Hooves click along cobble stones and the carriage creaks with jostled movement along the uneven surface. The silver light of the moon shines brilliantly, offering more light than the lamps that line the street. Not that Tetsurou needs either of those things to be able to see through the darkness. Not that he needs these horses or the carriage to take him anywhere he couldn’t travel faster to on foot. Alas, propriety is expected of him.

Watching the rows of modest houses become increasingly less so, out the window of his carriage, Tetsurou scowls as they enter an iron-wrought fenced estate and approach a large, gaudy mansion. His scowl deepens as he considers who the estate belongs to and why he’s here.

_The Regal Vampire Coven of London invites_

_Tetsurou Kuroo_

_to attend the exclusive Annual Feeder Auction_  
_providing access to the most exotic and coveted pets_  
 _from all over the world._

Tetsurou snorts a laugh. _Regal my arse, bunch of fucking barbarians_ , he thinks as the carriage comes to a halt outside the mansion. Feeder auction: human pets, or slaves, taken from their homes and transported to be purchased by vampires. He left Japan with the desire to escape precisely this, but apparently it has become a world-wide fashion for immortals to revel in their superiority.

Most auctions aren’t mandatory, but for this ‘special’ event the coven had leaned on him, subtly threatening his high ranking position. Even with that threat Tetsurou was reluctant to attend, but Tooru convinced him. ‘If you buy a human pet they won’t go to someone who will hurt them’ he had convinced, the compassion of his words perpetually and intentionally obscured behind a devilish smirk, but Tetsurou can see Tooru’s kindness.

Tooru Oikawa is the most anti-vampire culture vampire Tetsurou has ever met, and yet none suspect his intentions. He plays them all like puppets, smiling pleasantly at their faces, making them adore and respect him and then going behind their backs, slowly destroying them from within. It’s rather amusing to witness, Tetsurou certainly approves and enjoys the chaos Tooru creates effortlessly.

Sucking in a deep, bracing breath, Tetsurou steps out from his private carriage, door held open by his driver, and enters the mansion. Indifferent to the grand tapestries and artworks or the enormous chandelier or the shining marble floors, Tetsurou makes his way in, the decorative cane he carries swinging casually with each step.

“Welcome Kuroo-sama,” an attendant greets in the main hall, going above and beyond to make him feel at home. It’s unnecessary, Tetsurou wouldn’t mind if they called him ‘sir’, nor would he so much as bat an eyelash if they called him ‘Tetsu’. Propriety is tiresome. That, however, is the extent of his Japanese, the rest is in English. “May I get you anything whilst you wait?”

“No thank you. I won’t be staying long, I have important business to attend to,” Tetsurou lies, eyes roaming over the impeccably dressed figures talking quietly through the room.

“Very well, Kuroo-sama. We shall inform you when it is your turn to view the pets.”

They call it an auction simply because it sounds more refined than ‘slave sale’. In reality they pretty the human pets and line them up in a room for vampires view, pick and choose at their whim. For the right price of course.

With a deep bow the attendant leaves and Tetsurou makes his way over to the only person in the room he has any respect for. Tooru is standing alone, his nose raised in the air, looking down on everyone else. His warm brown eyes wander the room in a bored fashion and his fluffed up, chestnut coloured hair shifts as he tilts his head in thought. His fine white silk suit with turquoise waistcoat and cravat makes him stand out. Aesthetically, he’s everything Tetsurou hates about vampires, but he knows Tooru is only doing it to fit in and fit in he does, the coven adores him.

“Good evening, Tooru,” he greets as he comes to stand beside him, a complete contrast in his black suit with red waistcoat and cravat.

“Ah, Tetsurou, how lovely of you to finally grace us with your presence,” Tooru says, smiling his perfect showman’s smile. “I was wondering if you were in fact not going to attend after all. Though that would be a mistake, the coven has come into some fine, exotic stock this year.”

His voice is light and conveys excitement but Tetsurou recognises the deeply suppressed disgust in his eyes. Hopefully one day this sharp-minded, grand vampire will put an end to the archaic practices that harm the humans they live amongst, perhaps then they wouldn’t be deemed sadistic monsters.

“You’ve been in already?”

“No, not yet. I should be—”

“Oikawa-sama,” an attendant summons.

“There we are, wish me luck Tetsurou,” he says, grinning broadly. “I do hope there are some worthy pets left.”

Huffing a sigh at being left alone with vampires he would rather behead than speak with, Tetsurou ignores them and vaguely wanders around the room whilst he awaits his turn. As a high ranking member – even higher than Tooru, due to his age and power – Tetsurou suspects they will prioritise him.

Tetsurou is hovering by the crystal glasses of fresh, scarlet blood when the doors Tooru disappeared through open again. Alongside Tooru walks a tall, gangly young man with messy brown hair, which has fought any attempt to be tamed, and an attractive freckle covered face, which is mostly hidden as his head is bowed. The boy looks terrified even under the threat the hosts give pets about being presentable and desirable. It possibly saved him though, ‘undesirable’ got him through the earlier rounds of buyers and into the hands of his best possible option, Tooru. Tetsurou immediately feels relieved for the scared young man, Tooru will certainly look after him.

“Are you sure you wouldn’t like to stay a while longer, Tooru?” the host of the event asks hopefully, his eyes sparkling in awe as he gazes upon Tooru’s magnificence. “We always enjoy your company.”

An indistinguishably insincere smile spreads Tooru’s lips. “And I enjoy yours, perhaps we can arrange a more private gathering soon. For now, I would like to be home enjoying my new pet.”

Tooru’s hand slides up the freckled pet’s neck possessively and he shudders.

The host grimaces. “He doesn’t seem like a very compliant pet, perhaps you would like to peruse some more?”

“Teaching them compliance is half the fun,” Tooru purrs fervently and Tetsurou cringes as he watches the freckled young man swallow hard, no doubt feeling ill at the prospect. Tetsurou hopes the boy believes Tooru when he informs him of the false spectacle he displays for the coven, because it’s incredibly believable.

“Choose wisely my friend,” Tooru says, squeezing Tetsurou’s shoulder meaningfully as he passes, the young man in tow with a collar around his neck.

As suspected Tetsurou is summoned next and he hears a few other vampires grumbling ‘favoured’ and ‘just arrived’ at this as he approaches, a lopsided smirk curved on his mouth. _Self-important leeches,_ Tetsurou thinks and oh how he enjoys annoying them.

A dozen rabbiting heartbeats contest for the attention of his heightened hearing as he enters the dimly lit room. The pets are lined up around the room, like animals, with collars around their necks they stand still as statues ready for purchase. They’re dressed in only thin cotton trousers to exhibit the expanse of their freshly cleaned bodies. Tetsurou’s jaw tightens at the repulsive sight. As much as he would love to tear the place apart and free them all, he doesn’t have the power or resources to destroy the entire coven and would likely die in the process. The best he can do for them now is purchase the single pet he is permitted.

With the flare of a born salesman, the attendant takes Tetsurou down the line of pets speaking about their exotic heritages and prominent lineages. Tetsurou is only half paying attention, his eyes roam their faces seeking some hint of who he should save.

Tetsurou inhales sharply as his eyes move from a shapely young woman to a tall young man. His hair is golden blond and the pale skin of his leanly muscled limbs is luminous under the low burning candlelight. It’s his intense golden-brown eyes that make Tetsurou falter, they pierce through him, fierce and compelling. Tetsurou wonders why such a beautiful creature is still here when many have been sold before him, but the scowl embedded in the young man’s expression answers the question.

Closing his eyes, Tetsurou focusses half his attention on the stubbornly steady beat of the blond’s heart and half on the tale the attendant is telling about him. Tetsurou doesn’t have to think about it, he knows this is the one he wants to rescue, _needs_ to rescue. His whole body warms at the prospect of taking this beautiful blond man to safety.

When Tetsurou doesn’t follow along after him to the next option, the attendant asks, “Are you interested in pet Kei Tsukishima, Kuroo-sama?”

Kei’s eyes narrow on him as if willing Tetsurou to move on, to choose another. It only serves to make Tetsurou fonder of him.

“Yes,” Tetsurou answers, unable to control the small smile that pulls at his lips.

“Would you like to sample the pet?”

Without responding to the question, Tetsurou hands his cane to the attendant before walking forward to close the distance between him and Kei, who tenses but doesn’t move.

“Such a beautiful Japanese name, firefly,” Tetsurou says, speaking in English as the attendant had informed him of the multiple languages Kei speaks.

_Educated, handsome, defiant … perfect._

Tetsurou watches Kei’s jaw tighten, undoubtedly wishing he could snap back a retort. Tetsurou wishes he could hear it but until he feeds on Kei and claims him, Kei must abide his current owner’s – the host’s – rules.

Eyes roaming shamelessly over Kei’s body, Tetsurou circles around behind him and fights the need to unbuckle the collar around his neck. Such a long, elegant neck shouldn’t be contained. Stepping up behind Kei, Tetsurou’s fingers caress his smooth skin indulgently before clasping around his upper arm. Kei shivers at the touch and his heart rate speeds up, the sound of it addicting. His other hand grips Kei’s neck and tilts his head slowly, allowing him time to prepare for the bite.

Tetsurou doesn’t want to bite him – not without Kei’s permission at least – but he has little choice, it’s a part of the ‘transaction’ and he wouldn’t legitimately be able to take Kei. However, Tetsurou will do anything to keep Kei from falling into the wrong hands. It makes him furious just thinking about what some of the others might do to such a stubborn young man, to ‘break him in’.

Kei lets out a shaky breath as Tetsurou’s lips brush the skin at his shoulder and it’s enough to drive him wild. _Don’t be so damn tempting kid_ , Tetsurou scolds internally, clenching his jaw against his rapidly intensifying desire. Fortunately for Kei, Tetsurou has enough control to not drink his fill. Tetsurou presses his lips against Kei’s skin, inhaling his heavenly natural scent that’s masked behind the cleanliness the host scrubbed into him, and feels him tense in surprise at the tenderness of it. With the attendants eyes on them it can’t last long though.

Tetsurou opens his mouth and pulls his lips back from his sharp, elongating canines before sinking them into Kei’s flesh. Blood floods his mouth, rich and warm, the most exquisite flavour Tetsurou’s ever tasted washes over his tongue and down his throat, making every nerve in his body hum with delight. Kei clenches his jaw tight, barely whimpering at the stab of pain.

_Just a taste_ , Tetsurou reminds himself but it’s difficult to stop. What does one do when discovering the most delectable meal in two hundred long years?

_Stop._

The tremble of the body he’s leaning into brings Tetsurou to his senses – Kei deserves better than this. His grip on Kei’s arm tightens as he forces himself to stop, licking along the wound, allowing the healing properties in his saliva to clot the blood and stop the bleeding. He must not have gotten as lost in the bite as he assumed, the attendant doesn’t seem displeased nor does Kei seem in much worse condition than before.

“Are you satisfied with this one, Kuroo-sama?” the attendant asks, sounding hopeful to get rid of one of the least agreeable pets.

Tetsurou rolls his tongue over his top lip, cleaning off the excess blood there.

This is all it takes, a simple ‘yes’ from Tetsurou and Kei is his. The coven knows how much each member owns and accounts are settled at a later time. Tetsurou is well off and would pay any amount for Kei, without hesitation.

“This one shall be adequate,” Tetsurou says, downplaying the exhilaration burning through his veins. Reclaiming his cane from the attendant, Tetsurou straightens his blood red cravat and black tailcoat and then turns to Kei. “Come, firefly.”

Turning on the heel of his boot, Tetsurou walks away without looking back; with the transaction complete Kei has no choice but to obey, he belongs to Tetsurou now. With Kei following along Tetsurou takes his leave, being stopped by the host much the same way as Tooru had been, though far less enthusiastically.

It is a cold night in London and Tetsurou wants to shrug out of his outer coat and offer it to Kei, but for sake of continuing his deceitful performance he forces himself to wait until they’re concealed in the privacy of his carriage. Kei sits awkwardly across from him, long legs folded in as close as possible and trembling. A small line forms between Kei’s eyebrows as Tetsurou offers his coat and Kei glances up in question.

“You’re cold, are you not?” Tetsurou asks simply.

Hesitantly, Kei takes the coat, slender fingers curling into the black material and clutching it to his body like a lifeline.

Tetsurou had been too mesmerised by the young man in the display room, but now he notices how thin he is and how frail he looks. Vampires, accustomed to no longer needing human foods, tend to underfeed their human pets and Tetsurou immediately wants to feed Kei, sustenance is important, Kei’s health is important. Tetsurou doesn’t eat food himself, but he has human staff and he’s certain they will have something for Kei.

The journey back to Tetsurou’s house is silent, he allows Kei time to adjust before telling him the likely difficult to comprehend truth of his amicable intentions. Wary, Kei’s sharp eyes remain on him the entire time, and while Tetsurou desires to gaze back into those lovely eyes, he doesn’t want to intimidate Kei, so he keeps his attention out the carriage window.

Though more than financially able of having a mansion similar to the one they just departed, Tetsurou’s house is much smaller and he cannot fathom the need for more. Entering his humble abode, Tetsurou’s butler, Morisuke, greets them by the door, eyeing Kei with concern.

“Tetsurou, how was it?” Morisuke asks informally, as Tetsurou prefers, taking his cane and tailcoat as they enter.

“As horrific as I predicted,” Tetsurou sighs and then turns to Kei, who is cautiously inspecting the house. “This is Tsukishima Kei, I want the second bedroom prepared for him and food. Do we have food?”

Morisuke blinks up at him, pale brown eyes flickering to Kei, who is staring at Tetsurou in disbelief. Morisuke seems to agree with the sentiment when his eyes narrow slightly.

“Yes, we do. The second bedroom? The bedroom next to yours?”

“Yes, thank you Morisuke. Oh and some of my clothes for him, whatever you think suitable.”

With a grateful smile and a pat on the shoulder, Tetsurou walks away, entering his cosy sitting room where the heat of the fire keeps out the spring chill. Loosening his cravat, Tetsurou pulls it over his head and brushes his fingers through his thick hair, slumping down on one of his comfortable chesterfield lounge. Kei waits uneasily by the door, his fingers laced together tightly in front of him.

“Warm yourself, stand by the fire,” Tetsurou instructs, knowing any hint of concern will be met with confusion. Kei has been taught to obey.

Swallowing hard and skirting the room to stay as far from Tetsurou as possible, Kei stands before the fire and his sigh of relief is audible, it curls a smile onto Tetsurou’s lips. He unbuttons his waistcoat and the cuffs of his shirt and Kei glances at him fretfully, undoubtedly expecting the worst.

“You can stop looking at me like that, I’m not going to eat you,” Tetsurou teases, possibly not the best approach but he feels the need to lighten the mood. To his surprise Kei actually scoffs.

“Perhaps your elderly, immortal mind forgets what you _are_ ,” Kei says, his voice deeper and more playful than he had expected and his accent thick. Tetsurou finds himself smiling unreservedly at the pleasant sound and his keen wit, desiring more.

_To say such a thing to a new master…_

“You forget yourself, firefly,” Tetsurou murmurs.

Kei’s eyes widen and Tetsurou discerns the effort it takes to overcome his pride and bow. “Sincerest apologies, Kuroo-sama.”

Tetsurou chuckles and Kei slowly straightens, confused.

“Christ, please don’t call me that, or bow, I thought I left all that propriety bullshit behind me in the homeland. Feel free to call me Tetsurou.”

A suspicious frown crinkles that worried line between Kei’s blond eyebrows once again and Tetsurou feels the need to kiss it away, but only sighs. He supposes he should be forthcoming in his intentions, though he loathes the fact that he must define himself as a ‘good vampire’ thanks to his fiendish fellow immortals.

“I suppose the host prepared you for the worst, to serve like a good little human pet. I, however, will not ask these things of you,” Tetsurou begins patiently. “I will not feed on you unless you allow it, I will not touch you unless you allow it and I will not ask you to do anything you are uncomfortable with. I do not wish you to obey, you are your own person and you have the right to choose what you will or will not do. You are free to come and go as you please.”

He pauses to let the information sink it. Kei’s jaw is tight and his eyes are narrowed on Tetsurou. If he weren’t an immortal being he might be intimidated by the intensity of Kei’s expression; he is rather fearsome, which makes sense considering his noble lineage.

“You wish… to free me so you can hunt me down for sport?”

“No.”

“I don’t believe you,” Kei says vigilantly, knuckles whitening as he grips at the coat draped around his shoulders like a blanket.

“I’m telling you the truth. I’m offering solace and—”

“In return for what?”

“Nothing.”

Kei scoffs. “I’m not blind, I see the way you look at me. I felt the way you— _fed_ , on me.”

Tetsurou nods, gazing down at his hands shamefully. “For which I must apologise, but it was the only way I could… Attain you.”

“Purchase me!” Kei snaps, angrily, fearlessly. “You _purchased_ me.”

His disdain is understandable, Tetsurou doesn’t begrudge it, even if it hurts to accept.

“Yes.”

“Why?” Kei grits out between his teeth. “If you don’t want to—to… Then _why_?”

Tetsurou straightens in his seat, meeting Kei’s gaze intently. “I will not lie to you Kei, your blood was intoxicating and I want more, I want _you_ ; but I refuse to be the monster you believe I am. I haven’t been that monster for many years now and I don’t plan on regressing. My hand was forced, so I reluctantly attended the auction and I’m glad I did because I got you away from them. I want… I want you to be safe, and that includes from me. Therefore, in regards to any decision that concerns you, I promise never to act without your permission.”

Breathing heavily with his hands clenched into fists at his sides, Kei remains quiet, scrutinising Tetsurou diligently. _He just needs time_ , Tetsurou tells himself wistfully, rising from the lounge and making his way out of the room. _Perhaps in time he will come to trust me._

Kei’s humourless laugh stops him at the door. “You’re a vampire, you’re supposed to simply _take_ what you want.”

A smile curls Tetsurou’s lips and he turns back to face him. “Taking it from you would be too easy. I want you to want it… I want you to want me, Kei.”

Heart rate speeding up, Kei’s cheeks flush and his eyes widen.

It requires a great deal of Tetsurou’s restraint to remain where he is, to stop himself from rushing over and taking what he wants. Because God knows he wants it. Kei’s blood calls to him, the song of his heartbeat taunting and teasing, but it’s more than his blood Tetsurou wants. He wants to know and understand this stubborn, dauntless, regal human who scowled at the buyers despite the looming threat of his captors and argued with his new master, a two hundred year old vampire who could snap him in an instant.

Intrigued and enamoured, Tetsurou wants Kei more than he’s ever wanted anything.

“Morisuke will return shortly to attend you. Goodnight, firefly,” Tetsurou says, smiling warmly before leaving an awestruck Kei.

_Please trust me, Kei._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied OiYama... I would never :D *wink*


	2. Body and Soul

It’s been a month. A whole month. Tetsurou wasn’t lying when he proclaimed Kei’s freedom; Kei has been free to come and go as he pleases. Not that he has anywhere to go anymore, nor does he even _want_ to leave. He’s being clothed and fed and his room is luxurious and his bed warm… In such a small amount of time Tetsurou’s house has become his home.

Kei barely sees his vampire master, which causes him more distress than he cares to admit. Not a day has passed that he hasn’t thought about that first bite. About the way Tetsurou held him, strong and firm but careful, cautious not to break the fragile human. About the way Tetsurou kissed his skin gently, apologetically, before the sharp pain of fangs sinking into his flesh consumed him. About the way the pain faded and all that was left was _Tetsurou_ , the awareness of every point of contact and the _feeding_.

There’s an indescribable importance about being Tetsurou’s source of life, it made Kei feel he was needed, that he was still worth something. And yet here he is, not feeding Tetsurou, being completely useless to him. So why does Tetsurou allow him to stay? Why doesn’t Tetsurou take it? Why doesn’t Tetsurou take what he needs from Kei?

_Taking it from you would be too easy. I want you to want it… I want you to want me, Kei._

Kei clicks his tongue, rolling onto his back because lying on his stomach is creating firm, pleasurable pressure he doesn’t want as he contemplates that damn vampire. He doesn’t want to contemplate Tetsurou, period. Alas, no matter how much he tries to avoid it he can’t stop imagining Tetsurou holding him, touching him, kissing him, feeding off him, _needing_ him.

“Shit.”

Feeling himself harden, Kei flicks the blankets off himself with irritation, exposing his body to the cold room – his fire snuffed after turning Morisuke away too many times. It raises goosebumps on his pale skin but does nothing to cease the heated memories migrating blood rapidly south.

Rolling out of bed hastily Kei wobbles on weak knees towards the water Morisuke had brought him to wash with, gone cold after he spent all day lazing about in bed reading. Cupping the water in his hands, Kei splashes it, unhesitant, over his face and hisses at the cold sting. He stands there, trembling, yet images of Tetsurou continue to invade his mind. The dangerous curve of his smirk, the playful glint in those bronze eyes, the warmth of his large hands, the charming disarray of his thick, black hair…

Kei snorts an incredulous laugh. _Pathetic._

Hastily pulling on trousers – loose fitting because they’re Tetsurou’s – a clean shirt, a waistcoat and boots, Kei makes to escape the suffocating silence of his room but pauses in the hall, glancing back at the closed door to Tetsurou’s bedroom. A mere wall separating them and yet Kei’s barely seen him.

Descending the stairs, he enters the kitchen where he finds Morisuke chopping vegetables for their dinner. He finds it odd that they address each other by given names, even staff to their master, especially since they’re all Japanese. But judging by Tetsurou’s reaction to formality, Kei supposes he prefers it this way. He had almost argued when Morisuke asked to be addressed as such, but he supposed he should grow accustomed to the informal practice.

“Good afternoon, Kei,” Morisuke greets, smiling up at him briefly before turning his attention back to the sharp knife in his hand, slicing swiftly though a cabbage.

Kei nods a greeting and asks, “Where is Tetsurou?”

“Sleeping, obviously, the sun is still out.”

Glancing out the small kitchen window, he observes the golden afternoon sun resting low in the sky and fathoms the idiocy of the question. Of course Tetsurou is still asleep, he’s an undead immortal who becomes severely unwell when exposed to daylight.

“Oh,” Kei says dumbly upon realisation. “Sometimes I forget that he… What he is. I was instructed to expect to serve as a human pet, to allow my master to feed and—and _take_ , anything they desire from me. But Tetsurou, he seems so…”

“Human?” Morisuke supplies, the corner of his lips curling knowingly. Kei simply nods, gazing down at his hands to hide his embarrassment. “Whatever you’ve heard about them, about the vampires, is true. But Tetsurou is different. You’re safe here…” he trails off, narrowing his eyes on Kei, regarding him with concern. “And yet you seem miserable.”

“I’m unsure as to what I’m supposed to do. I cannot even fulfil the role I was brought here to for, the role I was _bought_ for. I haven’t seen him for weeks and he refuses to even—,” Kei cuts himself off, forgetting himself and disclosing too much. He swallows hard, unable to meet Morisuke’s gaze. “I’m going for a walk.”

“Okay, dinner will be ready in a couple of hours.”

Kei walks away as Morisuke speaks, and is relieved that his voice sounds unaffected, hopefully he thought nothing of Kei’s rambling. Kei likes Morisuke, rather mothering in his unrelenting need to feed and look after Kei but easy to talk to. Which makes him dangerously easy to open up to. With the no-nonsense way Morisuke acts with Tetsurou, despite being under his employ, Kei doesn’t think Morisuke would divulge their conversations. But he also hasn’t known the butler long enough to trust him and know for certain.

Tetsurou’s house, while smaller than the mansion where he’d previously been kept – and what Kei is accustomed to – is in a much more pleasant area of London. Kei strolls the streets freely, with no specific destination in mind. Children dance around his ankles, asking him to play with them or give them shoulder rides because he’s ‘so tall!’ Mothers call in their complaining children for supper. Dirty workers make their way home, their children jumping into their arms calling ‘daddy, daddy!’

The sun is setting, glowing orange as its descent hastens. He circles around to the river out the back of Tetsurou’s property. Kei sits along the bank often, reading a book or dozing in the warm sunlight to the soothing noise of the streaming water.

He stops on the bluestone bridge that crosses the river and sits upon the railing, watching the last of the daylight fade away and contemplating his life. Once Kei had a happy family, a title and lands and wealth, a future… All of which has been stripped away from him, taken by faceless, nameless vampires. That cannot be amended now, he knows he must look forward. The question is, to what? How much freedom will Tetsurou truly allow him? Even if it is allowed him, what would he do with it?

 _What do I even want?_ Kei questions. Unbidden, he turns his head and his eyes flicker up to the window that looks out upon the river. The window next to his own. Tetsurou’s window. He clenches his jaw. That’s not something he’s supposed to want. Not a man, not a vampire, not his master.

Kei’s about to turn away, ignore the emotions that perpetually swell within at the thought of Tetsurou, when movement catches his attention. The curtain at Kei’s window flutters and a dark figure, too broad to be Morisuke, moves past.

 _Tetsurou’s in my room,_ Kei thinks, eyes widening as annoyance surges through him. It’s his space, the only thing he might claim as his own and it’s being trespassed without permission.

Jumping down from the railing and storming up the hill, Kei enters through the back of the house. Taking the stairs two at a time – Morisuke calling out to him in question as he passes – Kei reaches his room and bursts through the door.

“What the _hell_ are you doing in here?” Kei growls, breathing heavily.

Tetsurou hovers by the bookcase, completely unperturbed by Kei’s sudden, disgruntled appearance. His fingers smooth over the backs of the books until he pulls one out and opens it, slowly turning to face Kei. Tetsurou is attractive, far too attractive for Kei to overlook; his warm, tanned skin that Kei longs to touch, the impossibly sharp line of his strong jaw and the way his features naturally relax into a soft smile that promises mischief.

Seeing Tetsurou again steals Kei’s breath away. Fortunately he can mask it as shortness of breath from running.

Any myth about the aesthetically compelling nature of vampires was quelled when Kei was captured, he has been disgusted and revolted by all the vampires he’s had the misfortune to encounter. But Tetsurou, he makes Kei believe the myth, makes him _want_ to believe the myth, for then he would have an excuse for the feelings Tetsurou’s presence evokes.

“Why are you going through my belongings?” Kei questions, focussing on his aggravation instead of… the alternative.

“I think you mean _my_ belongings,” Tetsurou says, a smirk curling his lips.

“I—”

Tetsurou’s words are like a kick to the gut and the words die on his tongue. Of course Kei has no right to be annoyed. He has nothing. None of this belongs to him.

Tetsurou’s smirk drops as he realises what he said. “I apologise. I did not mean—”

“No, you’re right. They are _your_ belongings. I’m living in _your_ house, I eat _your_ food, I wear _your_ clothes and I read _your_ books. Hell, even _I_ belong to you.”

A nerve in Tetsurou’s cheek twitches and Kei’s suddenly fearful that he overstepped, that he finally pushed the supernaturally strong vampire too far. But Tetsurou merely sets the book back on the shelf and turns back to Kei with saddened brown eyes.

“You do not belong to me, Kei. I may have purchased you but any ownership ends there. You are a person, not an object to be possessed,” Tetsurou snarls with frustration that would be terrifying if not for the shock of his words.

Kei’s eyes widen and he takes a step backwards in surprise, completely at a loss for words. Oddly he now feels even more lost. If he doesn’t belong to Tetsurou, if he doesn’t even have the title ‘pet’, then what’s left? Who is he?

_Nothing. No one._

“Then why am I here?” Kei questions, finding his voice in fresh a wave of irritation. “Was I not brought here to serve? If not to relinquish the use of my body, to allow you to feed, to attend you, then _why_ am I _here_?”

Tetsurou sighs, his expression softening as his eyes search Kei’s expression. “It is I who should attend you.”

“Attend me?”

“I am aware of who you are—”

“Who I _was_ ,” Kei corrects, his voice dripping with bitterness.

“Who you _are_ ,” Tetsurou says sternly, moving towards him, slow and careful as if Kei will startle like a frightened animal. “You have claim to lands and fortune beyond anything I will ever own. You are the last remaining heir with an old, respected name,” he stops in front of Kei, bowing at the waist. “You, of all people, Tsukishima Kei, daimyo, do not belong to anyone.”

Silence fills the room as Kei stares down at the vampire bowing before him in sheer disbelief. He’s aware that Tetsurou’s knows who he is, but the respect he’s showing… to bow before a mortal…

“What do you want from me?” Kei asks, his voice wavering with emotion.

Straightening, Tetsurou smiles affectionately. “And here I thought I had made my intentions clear. I want you, Kei, at whatever capacity you are willing to allow. I can be your protector, I can be your friend, I can be your ally, I can be your lover… I can be everything you need or nothing. The choice is yours.”

Kei feels himself drowning in the depths of Tetsurou’s dark eyes as the huskiness of his voice, speaking such reverent and profound words, washes over him. His breath rushes out, having held it too long, and warmth envelopes him. How is he supposed to respond to such words? How can he continue to deny his immense yearning when it burns through him relentlessly? Why did he resist for so long when everything within him is screaming for Tetsurou?

“I…” Kei breaths, feeling dizzy with the sudden realisation. Biting back his embarrassment, Kei clenches his jaw, steeling himself. “Attend me,” he commands sternly, as he was raised to.

A pleased smile curves Tetsurou’s mouth and something far less innocent glimmers in his eyes.

Kei inhales sharply as Tetsurou disappears from in front of him and he whips his head around to see Tetsurou closing the door. It’s the first time Kei’s seen him use any of his supernatural ability, while extraordinary it’s in no way scary or unnerving as he thought it would be.

Tetsurou approaches, eyes roaming down Kei’s body admiringly, but stops short, glancing up in question. “May I?”

Despite his nervous trembling, Kei clicks his tongue in exasperation. “Did I not instruct you to?”

Tetsurou grins, broad and brilliant but Kei doesn’t have time to recover from the beauty of it. Tetsurou’s hands move indulgently over his chest, leaving his skin tingling in their wake as he reaches up to push the coat off his shoulders. It falls to the floor and though Tetsurou is supposed to hang and fold his clothing, as a proper valet would, Kei doesn’t want Tetsurou’s hands to leave his body. The warmth that radiates from his skin fends off the chill that no amount of fire could combat in the expansive room.

Next, he unbuttons Kei’s waist coat and shirt, keeping unnecessary but welcomed pressure against his chest. Kei shivers as the garments fall from his shoulders and his body is exposed to the cool air. Tetsurou eyes the pale expanse of his chest hungrily, his fingers twitching visibly with the need to touch, but resisting.

“How is it that you’re warm?” Kei blurts, needing to focus on anything other than the pounding of his own heart.

In lieu of a response, Tetsurou’s fingers trail down Kei’s arm, wrap around his wrist and raise his hand up so that his palm rests flat against Tetsurou’s sternum. The heat burns through his light shirt, warms through Kei’s hand and down his arm, consuming and comforting. Kei feels the slow, steady pulse against his skin.

“The blood we drink allows our body to function the same as yours, more or less,” Tetsurou explains, the rumble of his low voice reverberating against Kei’s hand. “The less blood we have in our system, the slower the heartbeat.”

Kei glances up at him with concern, counting out the full three seconds between beats. “You need blood.”

“I could survive another week or two, but yes, I do.”

In one swift motion, Tetsurou kneels before Kei, setting Kei’s hand on his shoulder for balance and lifting his opposite leg. Somehow Kei manages to keep his balance, though it’s unlikely Tetsurou would ever let him fall, but he’s too caught up in the conversation to complain about the hasty movement.

“You haven’t been feeding?” Kei asks curiously. Worried about Tetsurou’s wellbeing but also unexpectedly offended at the prospect of him feeding on another human.

Tetsurou glances up at him through long, dark lashes. “No. There is only one human’s blood I crave.”

Kei swallows hard, blush warming his cheeks but he’s saved the embarrassment as Tetsurou sets to work carefully removing his boots. Images of the first bite overwhelm him. A frequent occurrence. The fear, the cold, the pain, the touch, but predominantly, the sense of closeness, being wrapped in Tetsurou’s arms and feeling calm. Is that not the feeling he seeks? Is that not why he cannot stop thinking about it?

When Tetsurou straightens he’s standing closer, chest to chest and nose to nose with Kei.

“You may have mine,” Kei whispers, barely audible as his voice fails him, nervousness tumbling his stomach.

Tilting his head, Tetsurou’s eyes glimmer as they trail appreciatively down the long line of Kei’s neck. As he leans in, Kei’s muscles tense pleasantly in anticipation, his breath growing short. Kei inhales a small gasp as Tetsurou’s lips touch his skin, but he only presses a soft kiss there, breathing deeply against his neck.

“Soon,” Tetsurou says, looking somewhat dazed as he pulls back. As if in an attempt to distract himself, Tetsurou unbuttons Kei’s trousers, his knuckles brushing against his abdomen. “You asked that I attend you, so I will. Morisuke brought more hot water since you haven’t washed today.”

Kei glances past him to see steam rising from the white, claw-footed bath in the corner of his expansive bedroom. “You’re particular and only feed on clean humans?”

A playful smile curls Tetsurou’s lips. “I’d feed on you even if you were filthy, Kei.”

At this point Kei’s convinced Tetsurou enjoys flustering him, likely listening intently to the erratic jump of his heart as it pumps blood to his cheeks. It doesn’t help that Tetsurou’s fingers push under the waistband of his pants and slowly smooth down the sides of his legs as he strips Kei naked. Kei obstinately ignores him and approaches the bath.

He breathes a sigh of relief as his foot breaks the heated surface of water and lowers himself into the bath. It immediately eases tension in his muscles and he leans comfortably against the edge.

“Are you not going to assist me?” Kei asks, feeling Tetsurou’s eyes on him like a physical touch.

“Is that what you want me to do?” Tetsurou responds, smirk evident in the lilt of his voice. “Would you like me to wash you, Kei?”

“Yes.”

Kei waits an impatient moment, holding his breath and listening for movement. Then, suddenly, Tetsurou is sitting on the bath step beside him, sleeves of his white cotton shirt rolled up to his elbows as he reaches across Kei for the sponge. Kei watches him with fascination as the blissful smile doesn’t leave Tetsurou’s mouth while he gently scrubs the sponge over Kei’s skin; his chest, his shoulders, his legs.

Tetsurou rests his chin on the edge of the bath, his black hair falling over his eye. Without thought, Kei reaches to push the thick strands away from his forehead and finds Tetsurou’s eyes on him, waiting, patiently expectant. So extraordinarily patient. So exceedingly careful and considerate and kind.

Closing the short distance between them unhurriedly, Kei gazes steadily into Tetsurou’s eyes until the moment their lips meet. A mere press of lips, grateful and warm, even though Tetsurou noticeably seeks more, his fingers curling tightly into the sponge with great restraint where it rests on Kei’s chest.

“Are you clean enough?” Tetsurou asks through his teeth, exposing the first crack in his patience.

“No soap?”

Leaning forward, Tetsurou presses his face into the crook of Kei’s neck, trailing his nose up behind his ear and into his hair. The unrestrained movement makes Kei shiver and he immediately wants more.

“Soap is the devil that hides your heavenly natural scent,” Tetsurou explains, murmuring the words against Kei’s ear.

Swallowing hard, it takes all of Kei’s self-control to pull away from Tetsurou – instead of leaning into him – and to stand. Water rushes down his body, dripping noisily, but Tetsurou is quickly there with a towel, gently drying his skin.

Kei steps out of the bath and Tetsurou kneels before him once more to dry his feet, he seems distracted though, his movements slow and eyes focussed on Kei’s thighs instead. With Kei’s leg raised on the bath step, Tetsurou smooths his hand up his calf and then the inside of his thigh. Kei’s breath catches when Tetsurou’s hand stops short of his balls and slides indulgently back down his thigh, pressing his thumb firmly into his flesh.

“While the carotid artery is sweet with freshly pumped blood straight from the aorta and many a vampire’s first choice for feeding; I myself much prefer the stronger taste of the femoral artery,” Tetsurou says, staring longing at smooth, pale skin.

The caress of his fingers moves aside as he leans in to mouth at Kei’s thigh. Dark eyes flicker up to him and Kei can’t hold back the breathy moan as Tetsurou drags his blunt teeth against his skin teasingly. It is the most erotic thing Kei’s ever experienced, he shudders and his dick twitches, now extraordinarily hard after having blood rushing to it from the moment Tetsurou touched him.

Grinning up at him playfully, Tetsurou straightens. “But I hear that can be more painful.”

“I don’t mind,” Kei says bravely. Wanting it, needing it, he doesn’t care how.

Smiling fondly, Tetsurou leans into him, pushing pressure against Kei’s dick that he has to force himself not to grind his hips into. Tetsurou cups his face and claims his mouth, slowly dragging his lips over Kei’s. Matching Tetsurou’s purposely languid movements, he parts his lips with a quiet sigh as Tetsurou licks into his mouth, exploring and tasting. Tetsurou’s breath grows rushed as the kisses become more and more heated, desperate, uncontrolled.

Unable to restrain himself any longer, Kei drops his hands from Tetsurou’s chest to grab at his hips and grinds his leaking cock between them. The blissful friction shoots sparks up his spine. Kei drops his jaw open and Tetsurou bites his bottom lip, breaking skin and drawing his moan out. Breathing heavily against his mouth, Tetsurou sucks at his lip, drawing his tongue across the fresh wound and groaning, low and deep and throaty.

“You taste like the brightest, purest silver moonlight,” Tetsurou says, his pupils blown so wide his eyes look black.

Kei has enough mind to huff a laugh. “You are absurd.”

“For me to complete my duty of attending you, I will have to dress you. Is that what you want?”

“No.”

“Are you not cold, Kei?”

“Not when you’re touching me,” Kei admits more freely than he usually would.

A smile tugs at Tetsurou’s lips. “Should I continue touching you?”

“Yes.”

“Like this?” Tetsurou asks, his fingers caressing Kei’s jaw and his thumb stroking softly across his cheek, moving down to trace his lips, making his eyes flutter closed. “Or like this?”

Tetsurou’s other hand dips down Kei’s chest, fingers brushing over his nipple, and down the twitching muscles of his stomach until it wraps firmly around his cock. Kei inhales sharply and lets out a shaky breath, tilting his hips into Tetsurou’s unmoving grip, seeking _more_.

“Yes,” Kei hisses.

“Which?” he asks, fingers touching his face to remind him of the options.

“Both.”

A pleased growling rumble comes from Tetsurou’s throat. The heat of his body moves away and Kei follows it automatically, allowing Tetsurou to lead him. He crawls onto the bed eagerly, lying on his back in the centre of it and watching Tetsurou undress. His body is long and lean like Kei’s, but Tetsurou has more muscle mass and is broader through the shoulders and hips. His skin is a warm brown tone, as if having spent numerous hours in the sun, though obviously that’s not the case, and Kei wants— _needs_ to touch it.

Tetsurou climbs onto the bed and on top of Kei, smiling down at him. Curiously, Kei reaches out, touching the firm muscles of Tetsurou’s chest and abdomen, surprised by the silky perfection of his tan skin. His eyes flicker down to Tetsurou’s hardened length, following the curve of it and wanting to touch but Tetsurou draws his attention.

“Tell me what you want Kei,” he whispers, leaning down to kiss his neck.

Kei’s breath stutters out of him as Tetsurou sucks at his skin. “F-Feed off me.”

“You wish for me to drink from you?” Tetsurou asks, moving down to access more pale skin, dragging his teeth along collar bones and licking the hollow at the base of Kei’s neck. “You wish to sustain me? To willingly give a part of yourself?”

Ordinarily Kei would scoff at Tetsurou’s teasing and tell him to get on with it. But he’s too far gone, the husky rumble of Tetsurou’s low voice burns fire through his veins and the warm breath wisping across his chest raises goosebumps in its wake. Kei feels blissful and melts under Tetsurou’s tender touch, craving more and more.

“ _Please_ ,” Kei begs, too desperate to give a single shit about how pathetic he sounds. “Please, Tetsurou.”

He growls, louder and more impatient. His fangs extend of their own instinctive accord and slice shallowly into Kei’s skin. Tetsurou licks at it apologetically.

Tetsurou’s weight disappears a moment and Kei instantly misses it. Tetsurou leans over to coat his hand in some kind of bath oil and as Kei observes curiously, wondering why, an uncomfortable notion comes to mind. His eyes widen with apprehension and Tetsurou notices as he crawls back on top of Kei, smiling warmly and instantly easing his concern.

“One form of penetration is more than enough for now,” Tetsurou says, kissing Kei’s cheek, the flats of his fangs pressing against his skin. “I promise to make you feel good, Kei. I promise to look after you.”

Kei’s breath is short but when strong, slick fingers wrap around his length all air is punched from his lungs. He groans, long and shameless as Tetsurou strokes him firmly, steadily and his back arches off the bed. The pressure, the tantalisingly slow movement, the warmth of Tetsurou’s hand, it all feels incredible, the heated, tingling sensation washing over him.

Tetsurou leans over him, appreciating the view and relishing in the sounds. It’s making Kei feel self-conscious, so he reaches up, tangling his fingers through thick black hair, and pulls Tetsurou down to meet his mouth. Kei messily, breathlessly, kisses him, but Tetsurou’s lips are firmly set closed.

“Be careful, Kei,” he says, baring his fangs meaningfully.

Meeting Tetsurou’s gaze resolutely, Kei licks into his mouth, trailing the tip of his tongue along sharp fangs, mapping the shape of them. Dark eyes gleam down at him and something in them changes, the thin ring of his amber iris’s blazing with desire. Kissing Kei fervently in return, Tetsurou shifts on top of him and suddenly a firm, throbbing heat is held against his cock, making him moan loudly.

“Give me your hand,” Tetsurou instructs and he obeys gladly.

Curling Kei’s hand around both of them and guiding the more hurried rhythm, Tetsurou groans into Kei’s mouth, rutting into their hands. Kei’s aware of how cold it is in the room, can feel it tingle at his extremities, but Tetsurou’s heat is overwhelming, drowning him in a sensation of belonging and grounding him. Tetsurou twists his wrist and in the slick of bath oil coating them, their fingers and cocks slide into a new grip. The movement sends a surge of pleasure up Kei’s spine and he throws his head back to moan loudly.

“Kei.”

Tetsurou drops his head onto the pillow beside Kei’s head, both of them panting. His breath is hot and heavy against Kei’s neck but he’s too dizzy to notice Tetsurou mouthing at his skin in preparation, that is, until he feels like sharp pain.

For a long, drawn out few seconds all Kei can feel is the intrusion of teeth piercing through his flesh. But it fades and all that’s left is Tetsurou. His heady scent, the laving of his tongue, his fingers gripping around Kei’s neck and thumb pressing into his throat, possessive but not painful. In a moment of perfect clarity, Tetsurou is everything. Tetsurou is his world.

“T-Tetsurou,” Kei whimpers, his free hand clasped firmly in the back of his hair.

Kei’s stomach muscles twitch and tense erratically and his toes curl with pleasure as his orgasm burns through him, white hot and all-consuming. He cries out, hips lifting off the bed with an uncontrolled convulsion but Tetsurou holds him down, the heaviness of his body comforting. Warm liquid spurts over Kei’s chest and he feels Tetsurou tense and shudder against him.

Breath calming and heart rate steadying, Kei feels light and content, his stiff fingers loosening their grip in Tetsurou’s hair to stroke through the dark mess he’s created at the back of his head. His neck aches but Tetsurou licks the wound tenderly, his warm tongue soothing.

“Sorry, did I take too much?” Tetsurou mumbles against his skin before leaning up on an elbow to gaze down at Kei. His eyes are warm liquid amber once more, dancing in the moonlight that streams through the large windows and his expression is soft with a small amount of concern crinkling his eyes. “How are you feeling?”

“I feel good, I feel… incredible.”

Tetsurou smiles sweetly, tilting his head back into Kei’s touch. “Mm, good. But tell me if you start feeling dizzy, tell me immediately.”

Kei snorts a laugh. “Yes, master.”

“Don’t call me that. I belong to you, not the other way around.”

The sincerity in his voice is palpable and the reverence in his eyes is intense, meaningful, amorous. Kei opens his mouth to question his intentions once more but the door opens and Morisuke interrupts. Kei tenses, his eyes widening and cheeks flushing with mortification.

“I heard a… cry. Oh,” he says, eyes landing on their naked entangled forms.

“Did you even knock?” Tetsurou questions nonchalantly, holding Kei still as he attempts to escape and hide. “Honestly, Mori, I trained you better than that.”

Morisuke rolls his eyes. “You didn’t train me at all and I thought Kei was in danger, but apparently the only danger to his health is too much pleasure. And the cold. Don’t lie like that. I know you don’t feel the cold but he sure as hell does.”

Tetsurou pouts, sticking on his bottom lip. “Kei said he was warm, Mori. He said he was warm as long as I’m touching him, so really it would be negligent of me to stop to cover him.”

Groaning, Kei hides his burning face against Tetsurou’s chest.

“I care not. Cover him now please… Is that blood on the sheets? Did you feed in the bed, Tetsurou? I swear to—How shall I explain the blood soaked sheets I must now dispose of?”

“Tell them I bedded a virgin.”

“As true as that may be I do not wish to discuss such vulgar things with strangers. Not on the bed next time, Tetsurou. Cover Kei in a blanket,” Morisuke orders sternly. “And I will be back in a few minutes to kindle the fire so do not get all worked up again.”

“No promises,” Tetsurou says in a teasing sing-song voice as the door closes. His horrible chuckling laughter reverberating in his chest. He heeds Morisuke’s word though and gently wipes them both clean before covering them in blankets and cuddling up to Kei.

In the silence of the dark, silver moonlit room, Kei can hear his own heartbeat, too loud in his ears as Tetsurou simply stares at him as if he’s the world’s most glorious treasure. Curiously, Kei presses his palm flat against Tetsurou’s chest and closes his eyes, focussing on the beat of his heart, now faster with Kei’s blood flowing through his system. When his eyes flutter open Tetsurou is still gazing at him, lovingly, like he’s the only thing that matters.

“Why me?” Kei asks, shifting in Tetsurou’s arms. “Did you simply choose me because of who I am? Do you wish to help me reclaim my title in hopes of claiming some of my wealth for yourself?”

Hurt and frustration chase each other over Tetsurou’s attractive features and Kei swallows hard, instantly feeling guilty for accusing him of such things when he’s been nothing but kind… Adoring.

“If you wish to reclaim your title, I will assist you. If you wish to find your family's murderers, I will hunt them down and bring you their heads. I would do all of this and more without asking anything in return. Or I would simply lie with you here for all of eternity. I care not what we do, I care not for your wealth or your title—”

“Then why?” Kei interrupts, Tetsurou’s words making his head spin with the weight of affection and dedication behind them. But he needs to know. “Why me?” he asks again through gritted teeth, emotion getting the better of him.

Tetsurou sucks in a deep breath and his hand settles on Kei’s face, thumb smoothing over his cheekbone. “Every human in that room was stripped of will and dignity, and yet there you stood, shoulders squared and head held high. In that dim room you were a firefly burning brighter than anything I have ever seen in my long, immortal life. I knew it the moment I met your gaze… You’re special. You’re more than your name or title, more than your wealth or lands. You’re fierce and unwavering, you’re dazzling and indomitable. I loved you the moment I saw you Kei.”

Breath catching in his throat, Kei’s heart constricts. Tetsurou is more than he could have ever hoped for; his savour, his protector and guardian, loyal and passionate without fault, and while he feels a connection between them that seems to defy sense, Kei cannot reciprocate such ardent emotions. Not now. Not yet.

A knowing smile curls Tetsurou’s lips. “I can practically hear you panicking. Vampires feel emotions tenfold that of which humans do. I do not expect you to return my affection. These things take time and I have all the time in the world.”

“If you felt so strongly for me from the moment you met me then why have you been avoiding me?” Kei asks, focussing on the conversation rather than the stuttering beat of his own heart.

“Not being near you was difficult,” Tetsurou answers, humming with contentment as he leans his forehead against Kei’s, tightening his embrace. “But being near you when you were still uncomfortable and uncertain would have been more difficult. You are a very difficult to resist, Kei.”

“And you’re willing to devote yourself to me?”

“Body and soul, I am earnestly yours.”

“And you ask for nothing in return?” Kei questions, dubiously.

“Nothing.”

“Surely you want for something.”

Tetsurou’s long dark lashes flutter as he closes them, closing the small distance between their mouths to kiss him softly. Kei feels himself melting into it, enchanted by Tetsurou. How can this be real? After everything he’s been through, how was he lucky enough to end up in Tetsurou’s arms and warmth and love?

“I want what you want,” Tetsurou answers simply.

Kei swallows, meeting his gaze determinedly. “And if it’s you that I want, Tetsurou.”

A gleeful grin splits Tetsurou’s mouth. “Then you make me the happiest man alive… Or dead, technically.”

“You are absurd.”

“So I’ve heard.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://sarolonde.tumblr.com/)


End file.
